


Don't You Dare Love Me

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But really this is all sex, F/F, It was almost love?, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, We came so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: She dragged her backwards and caged her in again...





	Don't You Dare Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a messy little one-shot, let me know what you think!

She bent her head to kiss the sharp angle of Zelena's shoulder, the milky white skin turning to crimson under the crescent impact of her teeth. Her sister moaned softly as she swept aside her thick red curls and layed havoc to her neck, her hands pushing down Zelena's dress as far as it would go. She wrapped an arm around her waist as her hand caressed and scratched down from her sister's shoulder to her fingers, intertwining them with her own. She dragged her backwards and caged her in again. She lifted their fingers to the shackles on the wall and her own came free. Zelena's bare back scraped against the rough stones that felt no different from her sister on her skin. The shackles on her wrist that now held her up were just the same as the Queen holding her down.

'They don't bite', Zelena thought as she could taste her own blood in her mouth as the Queen bit her lip, 'and they don't kiss,' she amended as ruby lips melted to her own and a tongue smoothed over her wounds, a little more tenderly than they usually allowed themselves to be. She parted her lips and deepened their kiss, shivering as fingertips danced over her ribs and threatened torture if she dare feel too much. 'Don't you dare love me', the Queen would have said. The hands over her heart said as much at least. 'I will rip this out and tear it to pieces.'

The hands moved on and the threat of violence gave way to pleasure as the Queen cupped Zelena's breast, circling the stiff bud with her thumb. She moved her mouth to the other breast and left Zelena gasping for air, for another kiss, anything. She gathered up the folds of Zelena's dress when she could have just magically made it disappear, only that this way was  _messier._ And she loved to see her sister like this, in a disheveled state with torn clothes, scratched skin and wild hair. Knowing just  _who_ was responsible for making her look like that... sound like that, the soft little whimpers that escaped her lips now as the Queen left tiny kisses on her thighs. Teasing her tongue never quite close enough. Playing with her toy until it broke and said 'please'. 

A simple defeat. Almost too easy. But she still rewarded it with full strokes all over her sister's center, little nips around her clit and two fingers in as deep as they would go. She owned her now, she could feel it.

Taste it as Zelena came.

Hear it as she said her name.

'Regina, don't stop Regina, please...' 


End file.
